


Challenged Seduction

by Multiversed_Daydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin isn't getting free anytime soon, Anakin likes being tied up., Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Palpatine is having to much fun, Sex Games, Sith Shenanigans, not really - Freeform, palpatine likes anakin tied up too, palpy is a tease, poor ani, when is he not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversed_Daydreamer/pseuds/Multiversed_Daydreamer
Summary: Prompt: Palpatine ties Anakin to his bed and whispers a challenge: Anakin must seduce him, through words only, and with every failed attempt, the touching stops and he’s left hanging dry for an hour….





	1. Set Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashangel101010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/gifts), [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/gifts).



> This is for Videtur because I promised her a Palpakin fic like a WHILE ago... so here you go Videtur! Also for Ashangel because they gave me the prompt, so thank you for that.

Prompt: Palpatine ties Anakin to his bed and whispers a challenge: Anakin must seduce him, through words only, and with every failed attempt, the touching stops and he’s left hanging dry for an hour….

__________________________________

 

Anakin made his way down the long hallway, toward the Chancellors’ penthouse in 500 Republica. The Jedi had just got back from a two-month campaign in the outer rim. Now back home, Anakin had sat through a torturously long Counsel debriefing and another emotionless conversation with Obi-Wan. Now Anakin is on his way to see the one person he feels any sort of connection to anymore. Palpatine, powerful Chancellor, Anakin’s friend, and more recently, Anakin’s lover. Finally reaching the door, the Jedi types in his own personal access code, something Palpatine allowed after the man had appointed Anakin as his Personal Representative on the Jedi Council, and slipped into the apartment. He found Palpatine in his in-home office, looking at a datapad, more datapad neatly stacked next to the one he was holding. Anakin watched a cup of what he assumed was tea steaming next to the Chancellors’ left hand. He leaned in the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest, content to watch his lover work for the time being. Unfortunately, Palpatine must have heard him, because he glanced up, smiling at Anakin, who grinned back. 

“Anakin! I hadn’t been informed that you were back.” The Chancellor exclaimed, rising from his seat and approaching the younger man. 

“Hello, sir,” Anakin said, pushing off the door frame to meet Palpatine in the middle of the room. Their hands interlocked, and Anakin leaned down, their lips met for a brief moment before Anakin pulled away with a goofy grin on his face. “I would’ve come sooner but I was held up by the Council.” Anakin tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice when he said it but he must have given something away because Palpatine’s face turned sympathetic. 

“It disappoints me, that the Council does not seem to trust you.” Palpatine murmured softly, one hand reaching up to caress Anakin’s jaw. Anakin was silent for a moment, he did not want to talk about the Order at the moment. In fact, he came to Palpatine to forget about them. So he changed the subject. 

“How have you been? I feel like it’s been ages since we last spoke.” Anakin asked. More interested in what Palpatine had been up to the Jedi Council. Anakin was well aware that his loyalties have changed. The only reason he goes on missions nowadays is that he wants this war to be over and done with and it’ll go faster with him out on the battlefield. Palpatine dropped his hand and turned his back to Anakin, gliding over to his desk to take a sip of his tea. He turned back to regard Anakin, a small smile playing over his mouth and a playful glint in his eyes. 

“Oh, I’ve been busy. Duties in the Senate are never-ending, you know.” Palpatine said over the rim of his cup, watching Anakin with those sharp eyes. Anakin stared back, feeling frozen in place by the older man's gaze. 

“Well, do you think you can put work on hold for tonight, and spend time with me instead?” Anakin asked, the goofy grin returning to his face as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Palpatine chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Anakin, I have a lot to get done. I -” Palpatine was cut off when Anakin’s mouth landed on his. The Jedi kissed him like he was starved. Palpatine set his tea down on the desk and reached up to tangle his hands in Anakin’s curly hair. The Jedi’s strong arms wrapped around the smaller man’s waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other. “Anakin-”

“One night,” Anakin begged. Palpatine looked up at him and smiled. How can he refuse the Chosen One when he begged to prettily. 

“Come, Anakin.” Palpatine took Anakin’s hand and led him out of the office, down the hall and into the Chancellor’s opulent bedroom. Before Anakin could process what was happening, Palpatine pinned him against the wall and was kissing him. A needy noise left the back of the Jedi’s throat as the Chancellor’s tongue teased across his lower lip, playfully nipping at it as he pulled away. Anakin was left completely speechless, as Palpatine’s hands slid under his tabards, pulling them off along with his tunics. The Jedi moaned as his lover mouthed at his neck and shoulders. Hands lightly caressed torso, fingertips sliding over his muscles, causing Anakin to momentarily forget how to think. “Get on the bed, Anakin.” Palpatine murmured, stepping away from the boy, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, to match the smirk on his mouth. Anakin blinked dumbly for a moment before registering the Chancellors words. The goofy grin was back on his face. 

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” Anakin stepped forward, reaching to pull his lover close again. But Palpatine stepped out of his reach, shaking his head.

“No, Anakin. We’re playing my way tonight.” He motioned to the bed with a raised eyebrow. “Unless you do not feel up for it.” The Chancellors sharp gaze pinned Anakin in place. “Afterall, I’ve so much work to do.” He purred lowly, his smirk turning to a full on grin when Anakin swallowed harshly before moving to the bed. “Lie on your back in the center,” Palpatine commanded from behind him.

“Yes, sir.” The words fell out of the Jedi’s mouth automatically. His heart racing in his chest, excitement wrapped around his lithe limbs as he did as he was told, lying in the center of the bed. He saw Palpatine approaching the right side of the bed, his eyes roaming over the Jedi’s muscular body. “Like what you see?” Anakin asked, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Palpatine’s hand stretched out, long fingers curling around Anakin’s jaw. 

“Anakin, is it ok if I tie you up?” Palpatine asked, his other hand wrapping around the boy’s wrist, gently pulling upward. Intrigued, Anakin let Palpatine pull on hand above his head. 

“Oh, I like this game already.” Anakin put his other hand above his head, crossing his wrists and pressing them against the headboard. Palpatine chuckled at him before turning to his nightstand. Anakin realized that this is the first time he’s seen Palpatine open it. He pulled out what looked to be a strip of black silk. He moved forward, kneeling on the bed and reached for Anakin’s wrists. He watched as Sheev wound the silken strip around his wrists making sure it was tight against his skin, but lose enough to not cut off circulation. He then guided Anakin’s bound wrists up to the middle post of his headboard and secured the silk there. He pulled away and turned to reach back into the nightstand drawer. Anakin looked up at his hands, lightly pulling against the fabric. It held, digging into his wrists. He had been so busy testing the restraints that he hadn’t been paying attention to his lover, who was now kneeling over him, fastening a collar to his neck. Anakin completely stopped breathing, automatically starting to struggle against the bindings, panic flooding through him, trying to get out, get free. Then there was a hand splaying across his chest, and his eyes locked with Palpatine’s. 

“Easy, Anakin. I put a Force-Restraint Collar on you. I’ll take it off once you’ve earned it.” Palpatine said, moving to straddle the Jedi’s thighs, enjoying the sight of a flabbergasted Anakin staring up at him. 

“Earned it?”

“Yes.” Palpatine murmured. The Chancellors hands splayed across his torso, sliding over his skin. Gentle nails scraping down his sides. A startled moan left the Jedi as Palpating leaned over him, pressing chest against Anakins, his tongue tracing lightly over the Jedi’s jaw. “You have to seduce your way out of the restraints.” He whispered directly into the Jedi’s ear. Playfully nipping at his ear before pulling away. One long finger trailed featherlight down his chest and his abdomen. “Each time you fail, I will leave you here for an hour. When I come back you will try again until you’ve convinced me to let you out…” A shark-like grin overtook the Chancellors face, “and I’ll let you do anything you please, my boy.” Anakin stared, wide-eyed and his mouth hanging open slightly. 

“I- Are you- Uhh. Right. OK.” Anakin had never been one to deny a good challenge. It was just… so unexpected. Seduce his way out. It shouldn’t be that hard. But Anakin hadn’t been planning on Palpatine playing dirty. His older lover leaned over him to pepper kisses and nips all over Anakin's chest, even going as far as scraping his teeth across one of the boys' nipples, making him hiss and arch into his mouth. Palpatine smirked, pressing Anakin down into the mattress. 

“I’m waiting, Anakin. Perhaps you would like me to give you an hour to collect your thoughts before we start.” He purred. 

“N-No!” Anakin cried, moving to pull his lover close only to have the bindings catch on his wrists. “Nngh.” Thinking was incredibly difficult with Palpatine taking control like this. Usually, it was Anakin on top, mapping out the older man's body with his hands and mouth. Palpatine whimpering and moaning helplessly under him. Finally, Palpatine had found an opportunity to get even and from the smug smirk on his face, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Anakin was pretty sure the worst part was how painful his ignored arousal is, straining uncomfortably in his trousers. Hands teased over his body, touching seemingly everywhere except the one place he truly needed them. “Please.” Anakin gasped. The hands stopped and the weight on his legs disappeared. Anakin’s eyes snapped open. “Wait!” Palpatine stopped, perched on the edge of the bed. One hand reached out to card through the Jedi’s blond curls. 

“Begging wasn’t part of the game, Anakin. That was your first fail. We’ll try again in an hour. I suggest you collect your thoughts beforehand.” Palpatine murmured. His eyes were dark with his own arousal, that damned smirk back, hitching up one side of his mouth. He slid from the bed, as he passed through the doorway he turned back to get one last view of his captive Jedi. “Though I can’t lie to you, tied down and collared is a good look for you, my boy.” His eyes slid meaningfully over the exposed, muscled chest before he winked at Anakin and disappeared down the hall. The bedroom door slid closed, leaving Anakin bound and rock hard.


	2. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tries to get his lover to untie him. Palpatine ruminates on his future apprentice-turned-lover, and enjoys Anakin's seduction attempts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. This was a very difficult chapter to write so I truly hope you all like it. :D

Palpatine leaned back in his seat. He wasn’t actually working, instead, he had a holofeed up of his own bedroom. Watching gleefully as his lover writhed helplessly against the bindings. The fact that Anakin had let Palpatine tie him up in the first place was a bit of a surprise, but the young Jedi was handling it remarkably well. The collar around his throat made the secret Sith hard. He didn’t expect having Anakin tied and collared to his bed to stir the emotions that it did but Darth Sidious always enjoyed a challenge, and the Chosen One was one hell of a challenge to have as a lover. He grinned as he felt the boy reach uselessly for the force. Not even the Chosen One can bypass a Force Restraint Collar. 

The boy was beyond perfect, and ever since his darling wife, Padme Amidala, and Jedi Apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, were lost to the Blue Shadow Virus on Naboo, Anakin had been questioning his place in the Jedi Order. The closer he got to the chancellor, the more Palpatine was happy to encourage the boy’s confusion. More than once Anakin had asked Palpatine what he might do should he decide to leave the Order. The Sith Lord was more than pleased with these conversations, but he was careful with his wording. It had to be Anakin’s decision. With every passing day, the boy drew closer to the Dark Side. 

The fateful night Palpatine had finally let Anakin into his had been one that they had both been anticipating for several months. When Palpatine first realized Anakin was trying to court him, he had been surprised and amused. He had no intention of letting the boy get too far. But the Jedi had been relentless. While Master and Apprentice relationships weren’t unheard of among the Sith, Sidious had no interest in sleeping with the boy whom he intended to take as his future apprentice. 

He thought of Plagueis, possessive and demanding. Hoping to hold his apprentice under his thumb, to satisfy Sidious by letting him be the face of the Grand Plan. Ha! The old fool, too lost in his delusions that Palpatine would want to be owned by his master, that he might enjoy sharing his power behind the scenes with Plagueis. Palpatine scowled, he’d never be content. Never. Not until the universe bowed at his feet and the force let him in on all of its dark secrets. Not until Skywalker called him ‘Master.’ Though the force told him that this particular desire would become a reality before the others. Skywalker was already his in so many ways. Not fully, not yet, but he was slowly corrupting this powerhouse of the force to genuflect at his feet and obey every command he gave. 

In bed, Palpatine had allowed Anakin to take him, sensing that it would ensnare the young Jedi. It had, Anakin had come back for seconds, thirds, fourths, continued to come back until it was an established thing. The Jedi was the first lover he had taken since before his appointment to Chancellor. He hadn’t expected to take another lover, not in another male and certainly not in Skywalker, but their developing relationship had been a gift in its own way. The way Anakin looked at him when they were in bed together if he were not reigning Sith Master, it would send shivers down his spine, but it didn’t. Instead, Palpatine enjoyed the look of complete devotion in the Jedi’s eyes, it simultaneously calmed him and sent a searing fire straight to his loins. That look was more arousing than any physical pleasure the boy had given him. Though that was good too. As a lover, Anakin was dominant and rough, large hands splayed across the secret Siths torso, powerful hips rocking into his as Palpatine whimpered and writhed in his strong arms. Being bottom to his future apprentice wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed but it had slowly begun to pay off as he saw Anakin turn to him more and more, often waking in Palpatine’s bed when on Coruscant and reluctantly having to return to the temple for his duties and to sit campaign strategy meetings. Palpatine actually encouraged the meetings, the more Anakin studied the battle campaigns, the better he’ll be able to serve as Sidious’ right hand in his future empire. 

Palpatine was pulled from his thoughts when a low whine sounded over the feeds speaker. Anakin was starting to get impatient. Palpatine glanced at the chronometer in the corner of his desk, the boys first hour was up. He stood from his desk and moved to the small bar off to the side of the room, pouring himself a glass of red wine before slipping from the room and down the hall. The door to his bedroom slid open silently. 

He stepped in and it slid closed without a sound. Just as silent as the door, the Chancellor moved further into the room, keeping close to the wall so his young lover couldn’t see him. He sat down in a chair in the corner of the room typically meant for reading when he had rare downtime from his duties as Chancellor and Sith Lord. Tonight he did not plan to read, tonight he was content to watch his young lover pull at his bindings and whimper with need.

It seems that in his absence, Anakin had failed to get ahold of his arousal. He wasn’t surprised. The boy often thought more with head between his legs than the one on his shoulders when he wasn’t off world powering his way through this war. It was going to be an interesting night. Anakin had never been good with wooing, Palpatine had often teased him on the subject since their little relationship had begun, and finally, he had a way to teach the boy, and a perfect incentive to get him there. Promising the boy he can do anything he pleased was sure to catch the arrogant Jedi’s attention. But Palpatine didn’t plan to go easy on him, if the boy couldn’t actually convince him, it would be a disappointment, but eventually, he’ll cut Anakin loose. 

But, if the boy actually could convince him, Palpatine felt his arousal stirring in his trousers, it would be interesting to see what the boy came up with, success or failure. He watched the tanned chest, gleaming with sweat from Anakin’s failed attempts to escape, twisting on his silk sheets. In truth, the Chosen One was beautiful, in his own dark way. The darker Anakin dances, the more Palpatine finds himself attracted to him. The dark Jedi was still conflicted, that much he knew, but it won’t be long now. Anakin Skywalker will be his, once the Jedi Order breaks him for the final time, Anakin will come to him, begging and broken on his knees, pleading for Palpatine’s guidance and swearing his eternal loyalty. 

The Sith watched as the Jedi seemed to finally noticed his presence. He stilled completely, his body going rigid. His eyes locked with Palpatine's, his pupils dilated to a point that the chancellor couldn’t see any hints of blue. Palpatine smirked and crossed his legs in the chair, making a show of getting comfortable. Even going as far as to take a sip of wine. “Oh, don’t stop on my account, Anakin.” Letting his eyes trace over the boy’s exposed torso, before looking back up. “I was quite enjoying the show.” He grinned. Anakin was still completely frozen on the bed. After a full minute of doing nothing but stare at Palpatine, the Jedi finally found his voice. 

 

“You should untie me.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but the lust that wrapped around his words told the Chancellor that his control was just an act. Palpatine’s smile widened and he leaned forward, he could hear the boy’s breath hitch in his throat. He had this brilliant young man completely in his control. 

“Now why would I want to do that, my young friend? You should see yourself, writhing and whimpering for me. I should’ve done this to you sooner.” He replied, his eyes challenging the Jedi. Is he going to back down? Palpatine truly hoped not. 

“Does it arouse you, sir? Tying me to your bed. Collaring me so I’m completely helpless?” 

“You have no idea, my boy.” Palpatine grinned but he stayed in the chair. He could feel Anakin’s need to be touched increase with each second Palpatine denied him. 

“How am I supposed to take care of your needs if I’m all tied up?” He grinned arrogantly. Palpatine’s head tilted up a little, looking like the haughty, highborn noble that he was. 

“I can assure you, young Anakin, I am in far more control over my needs than you are over yours.” Palpatine’s voice held a slight edge to it, making it sound more authoritative. The effect that it had on Anakin was well worth it, a small whimper left the back of his throat, his hips jerked up a little, his erection strained against his trousers. Palpatine internally winced in rare sympathy, that couldn’t be comfortable. It took several minutes for Anakin to regain enough composure to reply. 

“You should still untie me, I could take care of us both.”

“Oh, dear Anakin, I am perfectly fine with watching you squirm. It is quite enjoyable.” Palpatine smirked at the small huff his young lover gave. Anakin’s lust was starting to get the better of him, it wouldn’t be long until he trips up and Palpatine would leave him again. So far Anakin has been dancing around the game, simply talking and not actually playing, dancing the line between the boundaries Palpatine had set him. “Unless of course, you would like to try to actually convince me to untie you. That is, after all, what you’re supposed to be doing.” Anakin swallowed compulsively and nodded, but he didn’t say anything. Palpatine paused and gave the boy a mocking glare of disapproval. “You did not prepare for my return like I asked, did you?” 

“No, sir. But if you untie me, I’ll prepare you for my return.” Anakin’s grin was full force. Palpatine chuckled and shook his head. 

“Is that your so-called try for seduction this time around?” 

“NO!” Anakin pulled against the restraints, struggling to sit up. 

“Relax. You’re not getting free. The sooner you accept that the sooner you’ll focus on the actual game we’re playing.” Palpatine took another sip of wine before adding, “You started off quite well.” He complements. If the boy could stay in control of himself long enough to convince Palpatine to untie him- No. Anakin always chooses to learn the hard way. Palpatine will wait him out until the Jedi learns. Anakin is silent until his breathing has somewhat evened out again.

“At least come over here.” Palpatine raised an eyebrow but did not move from his position. “Just-” Anakin squirmed, struggling to keep his thoughts together. “I need - plea- Just, it hurts.” Palpatine looked at him in confusion. The bindings weren’t right enough to hurt him. 

“What’s hurting you Anakin?” 

“My- my pants! They’re too tight. I can’t- they need to come off!” Anakin whimpered, his hips shifted about on the bed. “Palpatine, please!” Palpatine watched his young lover.

“What did I tell you about begging, Anakin?” Palpatine sighed. Finally, he set his wine glass on a small table off to the side of his chair and stood, approaching his captive Jedi. Long fingers traced along the hem of his trousers. Anakin whimpered, he was once again losing to his lust. Palpatine found himself disappointed, but he filed it away because Anakin was speaking again. 

“I’m sorry. I just-” Palpatine’s frown deepened. 

“Do not apologize, dear boy. But begging isn’t what you’re supposed to be doing. Had I wanted you begging, I would not have tied you to the bed, but instead, made you get on your knees. Do not beg me, Anakin.” There will be plenty of time to hear the boy’s pretty pleading a different time. He leaned down to lick at the shell of the Jedi’s ear. “Convince me. Make me want to undress you. Make me want to untie you.” He stood and turned away from the boy, moving back to the corner of the room, taking his wine glass back in hand. 

“I think it would be in your best interest to release me, Chancellor,” Palpatine smirked. It turns out that his headstrong Jedi could be a fast learner when he wanted to be.

“Is that so, General Skywalker?” He turned back to the boy. Taking his wine with him, Palpatine leaned against the end post of his bed. 

‘Well, I can’t serve you best when I am restrained, sir.” 

“You have just come from a long and tiring campaign, my friend. I believe it is in your best interest to rest for a while.” He turned to walk away.

“No!” Palpatine turned back and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t need rest,” the Jedi growled. “I need to fuck you.” 

“Do you now?” Palpatine asked, his voice a mere whisper as he watched his Jedi pull at the silk that kept the boy in place. Anakin’s head fell back, his throat on display, the collar shining against the light of the room, a low groan leaving his throat. 

“I can assure you, sir, removing my trousers will not be disappointing.” His cocky grin back on full display, white teeth forming a wattage of their own against the Jedi’s tanned skin. 

“Oh, I’ve no doubt of that, my boy. But you’ve yet to convince me why I should remove them.” 

“I told you,” Anakin’s hips shifted once more. “So I can fuck you senseless.” Palpatine chuckled, you’ll have to do better than that, Anakin.” Ignoring the boy’s stuttering protests, Palpatine slid from the room, just as silently as he had entered. Perhaps the boy will do better next time. He entered his office and looked down at the glass in his hand, he needed a refill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has not kept his wits about him. 
> 
> Palpatine isn't one to just give in. But Anakin is slowly catching on. So, maybe next time He'll manage to convince his Chancellor to let him go. Maybe. >:D
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comment down below to let me know what you guys think. Seriously, it helps me become a better writer. Let me know. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ani, left all alone. 
> 
> I originally was gonna make this a one-shot but the prompt kinda asks for it to be a few chapters, so... that's what I'll do.
> 
> Palpatine is having way too much fun with this. He's very much enjoying the idea of the Chosen One tied to his bed. 
> 
> Anakin likes it too, but he's never going to admit it. He's so stubborn. Palpatine sees through it anyway.
> 
> Comments, questions, critique is always welcome. let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
